


The Other Mommy

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Boruto discovers about Naruto's other form.





	

Boruto was jumping from building to building, in the direction of his house.

He had just arrived from a bodyguard mission, and was very tired. All he wanted now was a shower and a bed to sleep.

He saw his house, and jumped towards the wall, grabbing himself to it using chakra.

He was walking towards the window of his room when he heard moans.

Weirded out by it, he pays attention and realizes it's coming from his parents' bedroom.

Normally he would ignore, but the fact was, he was only hearing woman's moans. Nothing sounded like his father and, Boruto unfortunately knew, his father wasn't silent during sex.

Sneaking towards his parents's bedroom, Boruto slowly put his head towards the window, only until his eyes could see the inside of the room.

And what he saw shocked him.

His mother was in the bed with another woman, a woman Boruto never saw.

But that woman had blonde hair, fair skin and even whiskers like his father, what made Boruto quickly reach the conclusion that was she was at least related to him.

"My father has a sister? And why she's with my mother?" he thought.

The natural reaction would be for Boruto to invade the room and question his mother, but his muscles didn't move. He was too hypnotized by what was happening between the two women.

Both were naked, and furiously rubbing their shaved, baby-like pussies against each other. Both Hinata's cow tits and the blonde woman's E tits bounced erotically, and they moaned like animals.

Though he had heard her moans before, seeing his mother bare-naked was...arousing Boruto. The blonde woman was also attractive to him, and the thought of copulating with them soon circulated his mind.

Boruto tried to move his hands to open the window but paralysed himself, not wanting to stop that lewd spectacle.

Soon the girls orgasmed from the friction, and the words coming out of Hinata's mouth penetrated through Boruto's brain like a drill.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Boruto took his bath, certainly.

He didn't manage to sleep well though. The image of those women scissoring was omnipresent in his mind.

He didn't know when or then, but he wanted them. He wanted them desperately. His heart beat with force, and the lust that lurked inside his heart was released like a flood of emotions, all of them sinful and profane.

In the next day, Naruto, Hinata and Boruto were eating their breakfast. Himawari was still in the bed because she was feeling weird, and Hinata let her sleep a little more.

Naruto and Hinara were all acting happy and content, unlike Boruto. Already tired and having not slept well, what he have witnessed have visibly affected his health.

Hinata realized this, and came to him.

She analysed his eyes, but barely realized Boruto looking towards the inside of her sleeping robe, towards her fleshy woman meat.

"Boruto, I think you got something from this last mission. Maybe it was a mosquito bite or something. I will buy something for you but this will help for a while, ok?"

She put her hand on his forehead, making him feel extremely well as her curative chakra began to flow through him.

"Now, after the breakfast, go to bed okay? Your father have the day free, he will take care of you while I'm out, ok?"

Boruto nodded and did as she ordered.

He covered himself in the blankets, feeling the cold that indicated he had a fever.

Naruto appeared minutes later, wearing a loose white shirt and shorts, and sat on the bed, putting his hand on his son's head.

"Are you okay, little buddy?"

"More or less."

"Do you want me to do anything for you? Tell a story, bring you milk, do a..."

"Dad, I'm 13. I'm almost having a girlfriend by this point."

"Oh oh, oooooooooooh, sorry. You know, it's funny, I never had a girlfriend until I was like 18."

"Who was?"

"Your mom, of course. If you're lucky, you will also marry Sarada in the future. It's Sarada the one, right?"

"Dad, didn't you ever...want another girl? I mean, aunt Sakura or Ino...didn't you ever want to..."

Naruto smiled.

"Of course I did. I mean, they are beautiful. But they were all over Sasuke. I never stood a chance against him. Your mother was the only girl not interested on him."

"Couldn't you invent a jutsu to make yourself more handsome?" asked Boruto.

Naruto laughed. Really laughed, really loud, surprising Boruto. Tears even came out of the father's eyes.

"Father, you..."

"Ye-ye-ye-ye-yes, I do-do-do have a jutsu haha that makes me more hihihi handsome. Incredibly more handsome. In fact, I think even men would look at me if I use it in public."

The fact Naruto said "men" turned on a light on Boruto's mind. Could be...

"So, that jutsu..." said Boruto.

Naruto examined his loose shirt and shorts.

"Yes, I can demonstrate it to you. Don't fall in love with her, ok?"

Even if involuntarily, Boruto was already getting erect, because he knew what was coming.

"Sexy Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke covered the room, and soon Boruto saw himself before the hottest and cutest woman he have ever seen, with only maybe her mother to match her.

Naruto's female form was deliciously curvy, with two balls of flesh hanging off her chest. Her fleshy lips mesmerized Boruto for a few seconds.

"So, what you think? I'm a cutie pie, huh?" said her, blinking her beautiful blue eyes. "I bet even Sasuke couldn't resist me if I did this transformation in front of him now. I have perfected this technique along the years, I even invented a male version, but this is my...favorite version, you could say, hehe? I even invented other forms, I can..."

Naruto was interrupted though, because Boruto literally jumped on to her, knocking her into the bed surface, sucking her neck.

"Boruto what are you hmmmmmmmmmmm" she moaned.

Boruto took off his mouth, and smiled seeing the suction mark.

"Boruto what you..."

(SLAP)

Boruto smiled darkly, then put his hand on her mouth before beginning to talk.

"You whore, you know what you've done to me!? I couldn't stop thinking about you since I saw you rubbing your cunt against my mom last night, and now I will not stop until you're screaming like the bitch you are, get it?"

He took off his hand, but Naruto still tried to talk to him, in vain.

"Boruto, what Ah!"

Boruto slapped Naruto with his right. And then the left. And then the right. And again. And again. Again. Again.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

As he slapped her again and again, leaving increasingly bigger red marks on her face, his cock grew bigger and bigger of pure excitement, until it became too painful against his boxer and pants.

And "Naruko", against all odds, was feeling increasingly wet, and began to moan after every slap.

"Ahm! Ahm! Ahm! Ahm! Ahm! Ahm! Ahm!"

Boruto's hands began to feel tired, and he made a little break, panting and breathing. He was still feeling sick of course.

Naruto breathed for a few seconds, before Boruto put his crotch against her face, rubbing his pants against her skin.

"Are yo feeling my smell? Do you like it!?" screamed Boruto.

The blonde female did nothing but moan before grabbing his pants with her mouth by the tip and lowering it, making Boruto's cock hit her face, well erect and wet with pre cum.

Without even using his hands as he was feeling a little dizzy, Boruto put his man-meat inside the female's mouth, and fucked her mouth like a pussy, inclining his mouth so he could reach her throat.

He could feel her tongue and her mouth walls, and it felt wonderful.

The girl squirmed beneath him, and put her hands on his legs, trying to push him even more deeply.

Boruto smiled grimly, grabbed her head, and began to facefuck her like a mad animal, saliva spilling out of his mouth like a rabid dog.

"Whore whore whore whore whore whore whore whore whore!" screamed him.

"Hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum!" moaned the female.

Boruto's iris then began to...change colour. Like a ink spilled on a pool of water, a red spot appeared on his iris which spread through it. His canines sharpened a little.

"Whore whore whore whore whore whore whore whore whore!"

"Hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum!"

Naruto choked on Boruto's cock, with waves of saliva and spit coming out her mouth, and she began to convulse, with her gag reflex trying to put out Boruto, but all was useless.

"Glu glu glu glu glu glu glu glu!"

"Hoe hoe hoe hoe hoe hoe hoe hoe hoe, hehehehe hahahahahahahsa!"

Boruto began to laugh more and more and louder and louder seeing that, and his cock grew even more, in a unnatural way. It could be said his cock mutated into a bigger size, too big for his age. He had now a monster cock, and like a monster he raped the mouth of his "mother".

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Glu glu glu glu glu glu glu glu!"

Naruto by her own side was also suffering a transformation. Maybe it was Boruto's pre cum touching her mouth, but her nails began to sharpen, her whiskers became more accentuated and red, her pupils became slits, and she began to grow fox ears on the top of her head.

Her moans became more like of an animal. Lust ran through all of her body, and she trembled in ecstasy, not quite enough to cum but enough to cloud her mind. She was now not seeing her son, but a young handsome mate to have puppies with. Puppies, because she saw himself dissociated more and more of her identity as a human, and more like an animal.

Boruto let out a scream of pure madness, using his mother's mouth less like an onahole and more like a target of hate, with his cock as his instrument of violence.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Grlu grlu grlu grlu grrlu grlu grrlu grlu!"

Boruto howled not unlike a canid, and his cum exploded inside the throat of his mother, filling her with his spunk, white but with shades of red. Naruto choked on it, but it felt so delicious that she tried to swallow it regardless of the choking and coughing.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Glu glu glu glu glu glu (munch) glrlu (munch) (munch) (munch) grli grlu grli grlu..."

Boruto then grabbed her legs, ripped her pants off with his cock and mercilessly piledrived her ass, making her scream...very loudly... of pleasure.

Naruto massaged her face and passed her fingers over tongue, her mind filled with an unnatural, if not demonic lust.

"Do you like this bitch? Being fucked by your own son?" yelled Boruto. In this moment he came out of his trance, but Naruto's asshole felt so good he couldn't stop.

"Yes yes, cum inside me! I want puppi-AAAAAAH!" screamed Naruto, orgasming from the ass.

On an impulse, Boruto took out his cock from her ass and buried his dick inside Naruto's pussy.

The euphoria of the orgasm was soon followed by exhaustion, and Boruto collapsed on the mattress.

Naruto rubbed her pussy, feeling hot and horny.

_Hinata can't even compare to this...Or is too different to compare?_

Soon, she fell sleep too.

But her transformation didn't reverse.

* * *

Hinata arrived home and was surprised by the silence.

She left the shopping bag on the table and went to check if Naruto has also fallen sick.

She didn't found him in their room, and then checked Boruto's room.

She heard their breaths before even opening the door completely, and smiled.

_Oh, so cute, they're sleeping together..._

Then she opened the door, to give at least one kiss on the sleeping Naruto.

She screamed when she saw their bodies over the bed.


End file.
